


Hearth

by Theta8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, blankets, kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Live in my house, I'll be your shelter.
> 
> Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket.

     There's a fire dying in the hearth and neither of them are sleeping. The sun will rise in a few hours and one of them will finally decide to make breakfast. Remus has left his nest on the couch for another cup of tea and Sirius draws the extra blankets around himself. Remus won't take them back when he returns to the couch. In the kitchen he waits for the tea to steep so he can add milk and and generous amount of sugar, Sirius takes more sugar these days. Remus stares out the window at the storm clouds passing from the sky and feels for the first time since May of last year that things are right. He doesn't imagine where Sirius is- he doesn't worry if Sirius has eaten. He watches the clouds roll across the sky and the rain thins to a mist. The tea cools in his hands as he thinks- he warms it again for Sirius and returns to find him in the middle of the book he'd left on the end table. Remus stands behind the couch and and smiles at his relaxed friend; color finally in his cheeks and substance covering his bones.

     He's safe- Remus feels it stronger than the warmth of the fire, Sirius is finally safe. Sometimes the feeling makes him tremble, ready to burst like a thunder cloud. On quiet evenings like this when everything is taken care of, the thought that Sirius is finally safe in his home calms and stills him; he's more peaceful than the morning twilight outside this little cottage.

     Remus leans over the back of the couch and kisses the top of Sirius’ head. Sirius looks up from his book smiling and reaches for the mug in Remus' hand, his own thin fingers resting on the tough, calloused ones that hold the drink.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Two spoonfuls."

"Thanks Moony."

Remus sips his drink and comes around the couch to sit at Sirius' feet. He tucks the blanket around his toes and settles back in to the lumpy cushions.

"Think we should get to bed?" he asks lazily, looking at the sky growing paler with sunrise.

"Mm, maybe." Sirius mumbles from behind the book, which falls to his chest as he looks at Moony.

     Remus knows neither of them are truly safe here; Albus sent Sirius here with a message of danger- a threat ringing with the echo of the tragedies that separated friend- tragedies that still showed on the faces and in the eyes now locked together while the fire crackles quietly and tea cools in his hand.

"We should go for a walk tomorrow." Sirius sets his tea on the end table and pulls his bony knees up on the cushions to sit cross legged next to Remus.

"I think there's a stream in the next valley. The wild flowers should be blooming. It'll be cold- you should wear one of my jumpers." He’d love the sight of Sirius bundled up in wool, picking flowers, sticking them in his long hair.

"That sounds nice Remus." he leans against the back of the couch, the upholstery scratches his bare neck, he chooses the soft fabric on Moony's shirt instead "You should get to bed." he mumbles, his own eyes flickering closed.

"Come on then sleepy head. Bring the blankets." Remus stretches long limbs- grabbing the book Sirus left on the couch.

"Really?" Sirius shuffles uncertainly in his blanket nest, he's already got a pillow here for the night.

"It's warmer in the bedroom anyway." Least drafty room in the cottage is a more accurate description.

"Yeah?"

"Come on," Remus invites with an open palm. Sirius' hand joins Remus' like a magnetic attraction and he pulls himself from the sinking couch cushions with a huff. Their hands are warm from the tea and Sirius is content to leave them together.

 

Remus lets Sirius get comfortable while he changes behind the bathroom door. Both are still unwilling to admit the damage of 12 years. The covers rustle as he crawls under and turns on his side to face Sirius. "Do you want me to leave the light on for a while?"

"Nah." he tugs the blankets from Remus as he turns. "Night Moony."

The candles go out with a wand wave and Remus wraps an arm around Sirius to share their warmth. "Night Pads."

 

 


End file.
